The Next Hero's:The Taken God
by marmarpenn
Summary: The summer after the Titian War is finished a new problem arises when Mr. D is taken. But as the chosen seven dig deeper is Mr.D just the start of the next prophecy and will Gaea arise and take over Olympus! I decided to make my own series on the same prophecy since it was also mentioned in TLO.
1. Danica

1| Danica

"Whoo summer break!" the hallway clattered wth kids comeing out of there classrooms random papers flew around the hallway desperate to be picked up by an owner.

"Excited much?" I murmured.

"Who what where," my hyperactive friend, Ellie, said her brown hair bounced at every movement and was blowing in the chill of the wind. Her electric blue eyes shone bright and excited.

"Isn't it suppose to be summer," I heard someone say with a shallow voice I looked to my right Jayla my other best friend stood there her blond hair was straightened and down so it was down to her shoulder blades her grey eyes reminded me of the clouds.

"Yeah," I said ,"these past few days have been weird," my brown hair flapped around my face.

"Come on lets go to your apartment I think it might rain," Jayla said. At that moment thunder rumbled and a few drops fell onto my face nodding I put my backpack over my head and we all hurried to my apartment building across the street

We all have been friends as long as I could remember me Danica, Jayla, and Ellie met in ballet class we never really liked it and we quit before we got into kindergarten that's when we fouind out we're going to the same school.

I guess it was an immediate friendship after that. We later found out that me and Ellie's dads left when we were babies and Jayla's mom left and her dad died in a car accident and she lived with her aunt. We were close. They were both there for me when my mom got remarried when my dad sent me a 11th birthday letter (Ellie threw it in the fire telling me that dads were for losers anyways).

We stuck together… no matter what and we needed each other.

We got into the apartment building and hurried into he elevator Jayla pressed the 4th floor button and he elevator with a squeak cranked up and you could here the squeak as it started to go up slowly. I was grateful that we moved to the 4th floor when we were on the 10th floor it could take 10 minutes to get up there.

The elevator stopped and the doors didn't open sighing I reached for the crow bar and started to crank the door open I got it a crack open and Jayla and Ellie pushed the doors open together we walked down the hall to apartment b 34 I grabbed the key out of my pocket and turned the key.

"I'm home!" Ellie yelled heading straight towards the pantry and grabbing some potato chips I smiled vividly.

My mon and dad walked out of there room… Well technically they were my mom and step dad when I was eight my mom remarried to Ty at first I was hesitant on liking him but then he treated me like I was his child like I was his flesh and blood. So he was my dad that guy who sent me that letter he wasn't my dad…

I was in my sixth grade year now I would turn twelve on Sunday, or Easter…

"Hi honey," my mom said.

"We need to go to the store there is dinner in the fridge and ice cream," she looked straight at Ellie who smiled ear to ear… "Be good…"

"Ok mom," I said with a smile she grabbed her keys from the counter and opened the door.

"And do not open the door for strangers she added poking her head back in," she had a worried scowl on her face and she closed the door.

"Is it me or is she like more over protective than usual," I said with a scowl.

Jayla shrugged and Ellie said something but her mouth with stuffed with chips.

"Come on lets go to my room," I smiled.

I shuddered something was wrong…

Ignoring it I walked into my room,

My mom must have put a fire in my fire place knowing I would come in here. Then I noticed the window open my curtains blew carelessly.

"Someone broke it," Jayla reached to my dresser handing me a envelope that said my name on it.

I looked at Jayla and Ellie then opened the envelope. Inside was a bronze like bracelet with dolphin charms that looked as if they were dancing.

"Do you think it from him?" I whispered.

I looked to my left and right and with a sight I threw it intot the fire it disappeared intot he flames and I stared at if or a few moments Jayla put her hand on my shoulder. I wanted to scream it was annoying he leaves and he just decides to come back into my life its so angering.

That's when I felt a cold metal against my wrist I held it up seeing the dolphins they still looked as if they were dancing.

"What in the world," Ellie gasped.

"That's impossible," Jayla started to freak out, "That is in the fire and now it's on your wrist…" she paced.

You see Jayla my friend she is a woman of science, she'll freak out on anything and everything that has not been proved by science.

The room went silent wind howled I could feel goose prickled against my arms…

"Do you feel that," I looked at Ellie her voice was in a whisper then I looked behind me as a result from Jayla's pacing she was now by my bed but she stayed still as white as a sheet…

A crashing sound came from my living room and we all sprung back into life running back in there was the ugliest creature I've ever seen with one eye a nasty grin a rigged scar crossed across his face he was eight feet tall.

"A Cyclops," Jayla blurted, "From Greek mythology you're a Cyclops but that is impossible…"

"Very good demigod it's too bad I must kill a smart demigod like yourself…" she went paler then he looked at me, "but don't fret I have to kill her first…"

Even though he was a good five feet away I could feel and smell his breath against my skin.

"_Shake your wrist the one with the bracelet" I heard a deep voice say…_

I shook with fear and I looked at my wrist I did show and with a bright light suddenly it was a three foot sword with a gasp…

"Fun very fun," he laughed and he charged.

I don't know what it was but instinct I guarded myself with a sword.

I sliced his hand a little.

"OW!" he screamed gold oozed threw his hand.

He charged again pushing me back into a wall I heard Ellie scream but it seemed far I must have hit my head because when I touched it I looked at my hand and there was blood on it.

I stood up and he charged again pushing me against the wall, "After I kill you I'm killing your friends…" he whisper my eyes widened and I stabbed him in the lower waist. He screamed again pushing me against the wall. Jayla and Ellie helped me up my legs were wobbly and unbalanced and I almost fell eh charged again and we all dove out of the way he crashed into my coffee table breaking it I stood up again and he turned around he ran at me again and instinctively I swiped my sword when I opened my eyes there was a pile of gold sand at my feet.

"You killed it?" Ellie said.

I nodded suddenly my knees buckled and Ellie and Jayla barely caught me and suddenly I fell into darkness.

I saw faces mostly a boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes a girl with curls of blond hair and stormy grey eyes, a boy my age with blue and messy mouse brown hair, and another boy with curly brown hair and green eyes.

"_Seven half bloods shall answer the call," the girl with blond hair said._

The sentence chilled me and I sat up panting and tangled in my sheet warm sunlight broke into my room and I ran my fingers threw my blackish brown hair.

"Did that really happen," I whispered my head felt like someone brought a sledge hammer to it.

I shook my head.

I heard footsteps come into he room.

"You're awake?" I looked up it was the girl from my dreams the girl who said that freaky line.

"I think I am," I said with a groan, "My head hurts so bad…"

I looked up she frowned going to my nightstand and handing me a drink that looked like apple sauce or and apple slushy. I grabbed it thankfully and drank up it tasted so good like brownies with M&M's in it my favorite food. The best part was my headache was gone.

"Better," she asked.

With a shallow smile I nodded.

"Come on I'll explain as I walk," she said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Annabeth Chase…" she said calmly.

"So what happened back there at my house?" I asked.

She paused, "You got attacked by a Cyclops…"

"Yes I know that but why?" I asked.

She resumed a fast walk "You're a demigod…" she said.

"He called me that what is that?"

"A half-blood," she said.

"I think I'm half human but what is the other half?" I asked.

"God…"

"God that's impossible," I said a instant reminder on how freaked out Jayla would be if she found out.

"My friends are they ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, there fine there in training," she smiled.

"My mom?"

"Contacted," she said.

"So who's my parent?" I asked.

"You should be claimed by campfire tonight," she said.

"Claimed?"

"Yes."

"Could this day get any weirder," I whispered looking forward and scratching my head. That's when I saw it galloping towards me a half centaur half human… it could eb like a Cyclops I thought I shook my wrist and the sword appeared again.

"Don't worry Danica he's a friend," said Annabeth and as iff the sword herd me it turned back into a bracelet.

"I'm Chiron your camp director," he said,

"Where's Mr. D you said-"

"Not now child," Chiron said with a frown.

"Your friends Ellie and Jayla are very strong demigod and when they brought you to camp… we have reason to believe you are as strong as them too," said Chiron.

"Who are there parents?" I asked.

"Ellie is a daughter of Zeus and Jayla a daughter of Athena," said Annabeth.

"You're a demigod too?" I asked.

"Yes I am a daughter of Athena," she said softly.

"Take her to Percy from what her friends said she is very talented with a sword maybe he can give her a lesson?" Chiron said.

"Chiron we're not finished Mr.D's been gone for-"

"Annabeth we'll talk later right now she is your priority," Chiron said calmly.

She nodded and with a scowl, "Come on Danica let's go..."

"Who's Percy?" I asked.

"My boyfriend savior of Olympus son of Poseidon yada yada," she said quickly her stormy grey eyes were fierce and she looked frustrated.

We got to a arena sort of place I peered down at a boy he was attacking a dummie he looked do be about 16 almost 17.

"Percy?" Annabeth called.

The boy looked Annabeths way and he smiled a cocky playful smile.

"Hey Wise girl," he smiled.

"Seaweed brain," she said with a smile.

"Who's this?" he asked looking down at me.

"Danica the one who killed that Cyclops," said Annabeth.

I blushed.

"I take it you don't need a sword," said Percy.

"Uh no…" I shook my arm and it turned into a sword again.

"You do need armor though unless you want to die," said Annabeth pointing to the armor shack I walked ina and Annabeth handed me a breastplate and some thigh guards. She helped me strap them on then she gave me a helmet. It all weighed a ton.

"Do I have to wear this?" I asked.

"Knowing Percy… yes…" she smiled a genuine smiles she reminded me of what I would think a California girl would look like but her eyes ruined the picture.

I walked into the arena.

Percy was there.

"Ok ready," he asked.

"Sure," I said and Percy charged.

I dodged out of the way and he went for a blow again I rolled out of the way standing up he swung the sword and it clanked with mine he was a lot stronger my sword was going to fall to the ground he was so distracted on doing so I managed to kick him in the chest he flew backwards.

"Not bad," he said charging again I stepped out of the way at the last moment and he ran past me I put my sword to the back of his neck.

He kicked his leg backwards kicking me to the ground and he put is sword to my neak than let it go putting it in his belt he offered a hand and I gratefully took it.

"That was great Danica a real good start," Percy said.

"Uh thanks it was like my body was doing it for me," I said sheepishly.

"Yeah that happens to some demigods," Annabeth took a nervous glance at me.

A horn blew startling me.

"Come on it's dinner," Annabeth said.

"Finally I'm starving!" Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her grey eyes and I followed him to the pavilion.


	2. Ellie

2| Ellie

I was frustrated at Jack as he shot yet another bulls eye.

"Try you've got talent you just need to relax," he said calmly stepping out of the way so I could step up.

I grabbed the arrow from the quiver and strung it in and with a deep breath I closed my eys and shot the arrow when I opened the I looked at the target my arrow split Jacks.

"Yes!" I screamed and without thinking hugged Jack I suddenly sheepishly stepped back…

"Sorry," I murmured.

Jack for the past two days has been me and Jayla's friend he's pulled us threw when we were freaking out about this whole demigod thing… he's sweet… His best friend a son of Hermes, Ean, he was annoying though but also when he wanted too was also sweet.

Jack was a son of Hephaestus with curly brown hair and green eyes. He could make anything and he was also wicked good with an arrow.

Jayla ran next to me, "She's awake…" she stopped running putting her hands on her nees.

"Really where," I blurted.

"At the pavilion she's with Percy and Annabeth," she said starting to walk again.

We both hurried towards the pavilion Jack shallowly followed.

There Danica was her curly hair fell loosely down her back and her sea green eyes were as periceing as ever she had a shallow shy look on her face and the cut on her forehead didn't look as nasty we caught eyes and she smiled. She started to sprint towards us and me and Jayla sprinted twords them when we got to each other we were embraced in a hug when we broke apart Jayla with a scowl on her face spoke again.

"Don't ever do that again!" she said with her hands on her hips.

"It's not like I told the Cyclops to throw me at a wall," she murmured.

"Who's this?" Danica nodded at Jack.

"Oh Danica Jack, Jack Danica," I said flashing a smile.

"Oh and forget to introduce me?" Ean said and I rolled my eyes.

"Danica this is Ean," I said.

"Pleasure to meet you," he smiled at Danica and she rolled her eyes.

"You'll be sitting with me until you get claimed," he grabbed Danica's hand pulling her twords the table.

"See you at campfire," I smiled at my two other friends they nodded also heading to separate tables.

I sat alone at the Zeus table. I got some food and then started to head to the fire and scraped some olives into there it smelled good like Danica's moms M&M brownies.

Sighing I headed back to the table to sit alone. It was lonely and boring at the table sometimes I wished all the big three table could just sit together at least I'd have someone to talk too. Anyone Annabeth tells me I have one sister a huntress of Artimes ,the head huntress besides Artimes to be specific to be specific... I already forgot her name.

"Good luck in convincing her to quit," I murmured softly.

"Thalia!" I herd someone scream from a few tables away I looked behind me Annabeth was running towards a girl holding one simple duffle bag. Annabeth ran and engulfed the girl in a hug when they broke apart the girl looked straight at me with a stricken look on her face. I looked at her and the name bounced in my mind for a few minutes.

Thalia her name was Thalia. What was she doing here shouldn't she be with her huntress club I looked behind her carefully as back into the forest as I could peer no one. She started to walk over, Annabeth with a sigh followed carefully.

"I have sister?" she said.

"Umm I was going to tell you but there's been something wrong with the iris message thing and you don't have phone…"

She nodded, "I know I tried contacting camp…" she didn't take her eyes off me and I gulped examining her closer. She had the same electric blue eyes her hair was a choppy cut and black rather than my blackish brown. We both had a wide verity of freckles like me spread onto her pale skin.

"We look alike our faces," she smiled kindly.

I returned a nervous smile, "I'm Ellena but everyone calls me Ellie…" I said sheepishly.

"Thalia Grace," she said, "I'm your big sister."

"I hate to ruin the moment but… why aren't you with the hunters?"

"Now that I know who the child of the prophecy is I realized I might… want to live a camp life as a normal teenager…"

Annabeth hugged her in a tight hug, "Well I'm glad…"

"Plus," Annabeth murmured and I wasn't sure I was suppose to hear this, "Something is happening and I think these new kids may…"

Thalia nodded and grabbed her friends hand, "Sit down before Chiron yells at you…"

Annabeth nodded heading over to the Athena table sitting inbetween Jayla and this boy his name started with an M… hey don't judge I've always been horrible with names…

"So how long have you been at camp?" Thalia brought me back to reality.

"Two days going on three," I said.

"How?" she asked.

"A Cyclops attacked me and my two friends in my house my friend beat the crud out of it," I said.

"Huh who," she asked.

I turned around and waved at Danica she smiled waving back…

"Are her eyes sea blue?" she asked absently.

"Uh yeah why," I looked at her she shuddered.

"And your other friends?" she asked.

"Grey like storm clouds… Why?" I asked.

"Oh gosh..." she said.

"Only two more," she whispered.

"Two more what?" I asked.

"Ok so I had three reasons I wanted to come to camp," she said.

"Yeah?"

"One Annabeth is getting older and I was staying the same age I was having trouble with that, and two I can't stand not liking boys," she said.

"What about three," I asked but honestly I didn't want to know…

"Ok you can't tell anybody not even Annabeth got it kid?"

"Yeah," my voice wash shaky.

"Ok I've been having dreams," she said, "Demigod dreams…" she paused.

Jack told me about demigod dreams most of them had to do with current events or future evets.

"Mr.D the camp director the one who at the moment is not yelling at kids like he normally is was taken," she said.

"Um…" I said , "and what do eyes have to do with that…"

She smiled slightly, "Well in those dreams there's been a group of kids Jack, Ean, Annabeth, Percy and another three our color eyes sea blue eyes and grey eyes… at first I thought it was me but your voice it's too familiar…"

"You have to be getting this wrong yeah Danica killed a Cyclops and Jayla is a Brainiac but me I don't think-"

"Campfire starts in five minutes start to head over," I herd Chiron yell I stared into Thalia's eyes then I felt a tug in my shirt I looked at Jack and Danica, Ean was trying to flirt with Danica but she was merly brushing him off Percy and Annabeth stood there they held hands…

"Thalia," Percy said once Thalia stood up from next to me and engulfed him into a bear hug. Thalia even though she was a good few inches shorter then him hugged him so tight you could hear the air escape his lips.

"Remind me not to hug Thalia," I herd Jack say into my ear and I giggled.

"Your not her sister at least," I whispered, "I'll get a lot of hugginh no doubt…"

Me and Jack shared a grin as we walked to camfire we got there and sat with the rest of our friends at the top of the bleechers something cold prickled up my back and I shivered like the feeling I got before the Cyclops attacked I looked at my friends they too had the startled and confused look I brushed it off .

_It was probally wind…_ I thought absentmindedly…. There it was again the shiver….

"Stop it," I hissed under my breath…

"Huh?" Jack asked.

"Is it me or did it just get cold," I whispered.

"Not you," he shrugged.

"Rachel," his green eyes brightened as he waved a redhead over.

"Rachels the oracle she's my cousin on my moms side," he smiled. Oracle I racked my brain I remember Jayla telling me about it some kind of prophet of er Hermes no that's wrong…

"Rache babe," Ean said trying to put an arm around the red head when she got over here, rolling her eyes Rachel waved it off.

"This is Ellie," he smiled.

"Oh hey I'm Rachel," she extended her hand and I grabbed it her grip got really tight around her hand and suddenly her eyes turned blue and smoke came out of her mouth.

"Oh gosh not now Rache," said Jack.

"Jack?" I said.

"_Seven half bloods shall find the taken leader_

_The storm, the two seas, the two brains, the builder, and the stealer _

_Shall head to the land of a grin_

_But only to find the trader within," said Rachel _ her eyes went normal and the smoke disappeared she clasped and I grasped her shoulder.

"What was that," I whispered.

"A prophecy," said Chiron.

I shuddered…

"There's something you haven't been telling us," Annabeth stood up her grey eyes shone like stormy clouds.

"Mr.D is missing," said Chiron.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I knew it…"

"A land of a grin?" Jayla blurted her eyes were a slightly darker shade then Annabeth and her curly blond hair was in less tight curls.

"Disneyland," blurted Percy.

"Disneyland huh," Jack said…

"The storm is not me," said Thalia suddenly she jerked her head my way, "It's her…"

"Um…." was the only sound I could manage.

"Ok the brain is Annabeth second one?"

The kids looked around at each other some would have wished they were on quests but none really had the true guts they were scared…

"Jayla," said Annabeth she looked at her half sister, "She's talented…"

"Ok how about the stealer?" said Jayla with a quivering breath…

Everyone looked t the Stoll brothers, "Both of us go…" Connor said.

"Or neither of us goes!" Travis said.

"Ean it's your turn to represent us well!" Connor said.

"Or bad," Travis winked.

About half the world rolled there eyes.

"The builder," everyone looked at Jack.

"Er…"

"Ok good now who else," Chiron said.

"The two seas there's a problem there's only one child of Poseidon?" Annabeth pointed out.

Suddenly there was an odd aura of light above Danica's head a Triton.

"Huh?" she said then she looked up.

"Hail Danica Rohnon daughter of Poseidon," everyone bowed and I did the same.


	3. Percy

3| Percy

I shook Danica's shoulder she woke up with a start and her sea green eyes opened… She looked around confused for a few moments.

"Sorry not use to this environment," she murmured swinging her legs out of bed and grabbing some clothes she already neatly laid out on the top bunk of her bed… She walked to the bathroom with quick strides I was already dressed but still hadn't packed Danica already has a blue backpack changed from her bed.

I felt an odd responsibility even though I've known the girl for what a day less than that I met her an hour before dinner and yet I feel responsible.

A bright light cascaded the cabin.

I covered my eyes and there stood my dad…

"Dad?" I said. He looked much better than he did before the titian war his grey streaks were gone and he seemed more powerful.

He smiled warmly…

"How's Tyson?" I asked quickly.

"Good but we're here to talk about your other sibling," said my dad…

"Danica?"

"Yes… watch out for her she's great with the sword but…"

"Inexperienced?" I suggested he nodded.

"She's new at this thing great at masking her emotions for her friends sake try to see past that mask make sure she survives her first quest…" he said.

"I will dad maybe you should talk to her?" I suggested.

"No… she's not ready," he stated.

"Oh…" I said.

"And Percy think like you're her you two are very alike," and he disappeared into another beam of light.

I herd the opening of the door and Danica walked out, "Are you ok you look as if you've seen a ghost?" she asked with a frown. Her dark brown hair was tied up into a pony tail and her pale skin reminded me of the moon in the dim light her sea green eyes reminded me of a glowing aura of light…

"Oh just deep in thought," I said, "Ready?"S

She nodded slinging the blue backpack over her shoulder, "As I'll ever be…"

We headed to the edge of the forest by Thalia's pine I shivered in the cold suddenly I felt breath on my neck.

"Annabeth that's getting old," I found her wrist and spun her in front of me she took of her cap.

"Hey seaweed brain…" she smiled but it was a nervous smile…

I knew exactly what she was thinking if I knew anyone it was Annabeth Chase, another quest we've gotten captured, beaten, Annabeth's even gotten kidnap when will it end when will we at least have a normal demigod life at camp…

I embraced her in a hug and buried my face in her blond hair, "We're going to be ok…" my voice was shaky as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I know," her voice was also shaking.

She let go , "You two," she looked at Ellie and Danica, "Need to be careful we have no idea what your abilities really are you may be more powerful than you'd ever imagine it is important that you be careful with what you're doing… got it?"

"Uh yeah," Ellie said she looked like Thalia the way her face was defined but she also seemed different more joyful happy less scared… You can't blame Thalia either she was a tree for a while…

"Whooohooo!" I herd someone drive from behind. Jack and Ean.

Jack a son of Hephaestus he could build anything and was the only kid in years that could posses the gift of fire then there was Ean a son of Hermes one who could pickpocket easily and play practical jokes easily. They were best friends and driving a sports car down half blood hill…

They stopped in front of the group with a screech…

"Di immortals," Annabeth murmured they hopped out.

"Tada!" Jack bowed.

"We introduce you to the bat mobile," said Ean.

Everyone rolled there eyes.

"Your like 13 and driving," Annabeth said skeptically at Ean who let out a dashing smile.

"Why thank you I am honored that you have pointed out the obvious but the mist doesn't see it that way," said Ean with a snap of his fingers I've seen this before with Thalia few could do it and Ean was one fo them.

"Good luck I believe Jack has you covered food wise," Chiron winked.

Everyone started to shuffle into the sports car.

"Percy?" Chiron said.

"Yes."

"There is a traitor and you and I both know it will be someone you less expect… be careful," I nodded stepping into tht car when I got in it was nothing I would expect at first it was huge inside there was a living room I saw a hallway and a kitchen then there was the driver seat.

"Welcome to the Bat mobile," said Ean.

"It's amazing," Danica said.

"Why thank you I sort of made it," said Ean putting his arm around her I pushed it off.

"Careful where you put that wise guy," I said threateningly.

"Uh… I'm going to drive now…" he zoomed to the front and there were snickers I sat on the couch satisfied.

I saw Annabeth heading off to her room protectively I followed Annabeth was my responsibility if anything happened to her I was dead… I'm serious if she dies something is destine to kill me and without there being her to stop it I'm sure to be dead.

The doors were labeled with chalk boards which had are names neatly written on them… I looked around for Annabeths as the car started I almost slipped but put one hand on each wall and steadied myself.

I found Annabeths on the end of the hall…

I knocked on the door, "Annabeth?" I asked.

She opened the door, "Percy…" she smiled lightly and her face went into a frown… her grey streak seemed to glimmer in the dim light.

She walked inside and I followed her, "Your sister… I overheard Chiron again…"

"Overheard?"

She shrugged, "I was technically there and no one stopped me?"

"Using the NY cap?" I grinned…

This is why I loved Annabeth she found a way to prove something so wrong to be actually not wrong she wasn't breaking any rules.

Her arms wrapped around my shoulders and we fell into a passionate kiss we sat on the bed kissing and holding each others hands.

"Percy…"

"Do you think we'll make it…this time?" she asked.

"Do you want the honest truth?" I winced.

She hesitated, "Yes."

I laughed, "Good because if I know us we'll live…"

She smiled biting her lip, "I love you Percy…"

Annabeth has never been one to declare stuff like this especially the words I love you I've never herd her actually say it.

"I love you too," I said.

She gave me a quick peck then grabbed my hand dragging me out of the room, "I'm hungry…"

This is Annabeth for you we'll have a moment of complete what do those Aphrodite girls call it Percabeth then she'll go and do something irrational… another reason why I love Annabeth Chase…

I liked the feeling of my hand in hers as we walked down the hall…

Ean was jumping up and down talking about who knows what, "Yo Ean who's driving?" Annabeth asked.

"Batman!" he said.

"I thought we agreed to call it Bob!" Jack groaned.

"Who ever built it should call it what they like," Ean shrugged.

"You never built it?" said Jack.

"Who's Batman?" I asked.

"Bob," corrected Jack, "is an auto pilot so me and Ean don't have to be at the wheel 24/7…"

"It was Jayla's idea," said Jack with a shrug…

Annabeth looked approvingly at her younger sister…

Annabeth headed to the kitchen right by the front of he car to get some food.

"Is there a training room?" I asked.

"Uh yeah very last door down the hall," said Jack.

"Danica want some more training?"

Danica jumped out of her seat, "Uh yeah?" she said.

"Ok put some armor on and meet me in the training room in five…" I said.

We walked down the hall and I went into my room and Danica went tinto hers my stiff was in my room on my bed already.

I put on my armor and walked outside into the training room there stood Danica ready the armor was too bring on her and her dark brown hair was cascaded slightly out of her helmet.

For hours I taught her jabbing dodging she was rusty but soon she got better she reminded me of when I was getting taught with Luke… I cringed no one at camp talked about Luke especially around Annabeth a few weeks ago she called me sobbing because Clarisse made a crude reference to him. Clarisse after that called me to tell me to say sorry to Princess and that coming from Clarisse is the best you'll get.

There was a rumble at first and me and Danica stopped training the car started to flip and we were thrown around bumping into everything possible I hit my head on something and landed back onto the floor the dents in the wall started to repair themselves automatically groaning I went up on my elbows I saw feet no moving.

"Are you ok?" I managed.

No answer I tried to stand up but the moment I got close to it I clasped again falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
